


Without U

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion can't sleep. </p><p>Song is 'Without U' by Maria Doyle Kennedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without U

Marion can't sleep, she can't rest and she seems to grow steadily more and more panicked the more that she resists sleep. Finally she admits it, turning to the one person who could ever calm her.   
Siobhan smiles gently, leading her to the bed, settling beside her and combing hair back out of her eyes, her touch light against Marion's cheek. 

"Sleep, you'll be safe here..."

"I can't."

Siobhan smiles, pulling Marion close, her touch light over her back as she begins to sing, knowing Marion would never ask her. 

"Without you there's nothing I want to do  
It's not that I'm nothing  
Its just I've nothing good to say-you affect me that way  
And when you're near  
Everything I hear everything I say  
Sounds to me golden  
And when you're far  
Everything you are everything I read  
As if it is broken

Hold on to me because my feet are skimming the ground  
Hold on to me - with out U unfounded

And you may wonder how one so strong  
Could fall asunder wanting to belong

Without U there's nothing I want to do  
Its not that I'm nothing, just I've nothing good to say  
You affect me that way

And when you're near  
Everything is clear and nothing ever needs to be spoken  
And when you're far everything you are  
Everything I read as if it is broken

Hold on to me because my feet are skimming the ground  
Hold on to me without U unfounded..."


End file.
